


Sanitarium

by Shantana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: АУ 9-го сезона. После прерывания последнего испытания Сэм впадает в кому, и Дин обращается к Смерти. Смерть соглашается помочь, но ставит условия - Сэм вернется в сознание без памяти и, пока он не вспомнит Дина, тот должен будет исполнять обязанности Жнеца.В то же время в больницу привозят Каса, едва не забитого насмерть Падшими.
Kudos: 4





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Этой работой я выражаю огромную благодарность **Friz@** за вдохновение от её потрясающего визуала сделанного на **SPN Reverse Bang** в 2014. От которого, правда, остались лишь 2 видео к 2020 году. А жаль.  
> А также необъятную признательность своей драгоценной бете.

**Заявка № 15** [(исполнение вне феста)](https://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p198078487.htm)  
Виддер/Артер: **Friz@**  
Бета: **Bitter Taste**  
Персонажи: Дин, Сэм, Кас  
Рейтинг: R (за пару ругательств)  
Размер: миди, 10992 слов  
Писалось под песню Д.Арбениной "Демоны"

**Пролог**

_«– Гарантии?  
– Никаких. Ты работаешь. Он живет.  
– Слишком просто. Должен быть подвох.  
– Сопутствующий ущерб.  
– Какой?  
– Пустота.  
– Справлюсь. Делай, что обещал.  
– Да будет так. Главное, чтоб он тоже справился.»_  


Дин и Сэм Винчестеры.  
Несколько лет ориентировки по братьям без особой пользы украшают сотни участков по всей стране. Они то снимаются и отправляются в архив, когда Винчестеры умирают, то снова маячат перед носом каждого агента, когда неуловимые преступники воскрешаются на радарах ФБР. Четкое канцелярское описание с подобной бумажки выполняет, наконец, свое предназначение, только когда по нему удается идентифицировать Сэма Винчестера в одном из пациентов психиатрической лечебницы.  
Освидетельствования всех местных и приглашенных специалистов оказались однозначными – диссоциативная амнезия. Пациент «очнулся» в палате. Что происходило раньше – не знает. Кто он такой – не помнит. Поведение устойчивое – ровное. И лишь во сне иногда бредит всякой нечистью. Но ни разу осознано или бессознательно он не произносил имя брата. Сколько бы агенты и доктора не бились над этой загадкой, только ни один датчик так и не зафиксировал ни малейшей реакции на словосочетание «Дин Винчестер».  
Ни фото, ни рассказы о прошлых подвигах ничего не дали. Никакой информации. Специалисты склоняются к выводу, что Дин Винчестер погиб, и именно это послужило настолько глубокой психологической травмой, что психика заблокировала все воспоминания о нем. Досадная версия, ведь вполне возможно, что старший брат является и тем ключом, что мог бы их разблокировать.  
Однако, шансов на излечение даже по оптимистичным прогнозам врачей немного. Появление брата, если оно когда и случится, также в равной степени несет опасность нанести еще больший вред поврежденной психике. Вероятно, Сэм Винчестер задержится в этом учреждении надолго. Может, навсегда.  
А у федералов осталась тонкая зацепка для поиска второго брата – анонимный счет, с которого исправно перечисляется сумма за больничное содержание.

**Дин.**

_«– Ты забрал его! Забрал Сэма!  
– Как раз наоборот. Тебе ли не знать, жнец.  
– Он… он пустой.  
– Чистый.  
– Он не помнит. Не знает… не...  
– Он ищет.  
– Я должен…  
– Нет. Он сам найдет. Себя. Тебя. Жизнь.  
– Сэмми…  
– И сделает выбор. Сам. Вспомнит и вернет. Или забудет и оставит. Ты можешь только ждать.» _

Прости. Это казалось единственным выходом.  
Я как всегда не смог дать тебе умереть.  
И теперь расплачиваюсь.  
Помогая умирать другим.  
Звучит призыв. Он не раздается звуками где-то в голове, просто передается неумолимой потребностью откликнуться, сделать шаг. А второй я уже прокладываю рядом с клиентом. Вот только теперь нет кольца, сняв которое, можно снова стать человеком.  
Первое время я привыкал, работая в больнице и забирая всех без разбору. Всех, для кого пробил час. Я столько лет охотился на нечисть, а вокруг гибли люди чужие и близкие, что считал себя закаленным потерями. Как сильно я ошибался. Мне пришлось забирать крохи жизни у матери, только родившей свое дитя, единственного сына у контуженного отца, искорки у маленьких крох с синдромом внезапной детской смертности. И еще, и еще. Сколько в больнице каждый день умирает людей? А за неделю, месяц, год?  
Я никогда не считал тех, кого перевел за черту. Этого лучше не знать. И отменно было бы забыть, но невозможно функционально. Канцелярии у жнецов нет. Только абсолютная память. И лишь когда жнец погибает, информация уходит в основной архив к Смерти. Два кошмарных года «практики на отлично» и вот я стал вольным жнецом, не привязанным к определенному месту.  
Удивительно, но первое, что я выяснил, подумав о брате, – перемещение работает во всех направлениях. На призыв смерти или по зову сердца. Я хотел увидеть Сэма, и вот я уже в его палате. Это стало охрененной неожиданностью. Хорошо, что он спал в тот момент. Я не знал, увидит ли он меня, но рисковать не хотел, равносильно страшась и того, и другого. Что Сэм посмотрит сквозь меня или не узнает в монстре своего брата.  
Я смотрел на спящего и, словно прочищая мотор Детки от пыли, перебирал воспоминания, протирал их от забвения. Они – всё, что у нас теперь осталось одно на двоих. То, что удерживает меня на краю чудовищного обрыва в пустоту безразличия.  
Жнецы не нуждаются в еде или сне. У них нет выходных и отпусков. Промежутки времени между вызовами остаются незамеченными за чертой, куда мы уходим, как только в нас пропадает нужда. За ней для нас нет ни рая, ни ада, ни чистилища. Ничего. Пустота. Ледяной стазис. Впрочем, мертвецам температура без разницы. Они не мерзнут и не потеют. Я тоже, но пока все еще ощущаю окружающую атмосферу. Кажется, это сила привычки. Ведь какая разница, жарко вокруг или холодно, если тебе от этого никак? Но я безысходно цепляюсь за нее, стараясь оставаться человеком. Как и за свои воспоминания. Наверняка, сделка со Смертью снова заключала в себе мною так и неусвоенный урок – научиться отпускать. Когда-то давно тебе тоже его преподал один шизанутый ангел. Хотя там все такие, просто по-разному сдвинутые.

***

Сэм просыпается, а я исчезаю. Слишком рано для встречи.  
Мой следующий шаг возле клиента. Предполагаю, с новым уровнем допуска Смерть поднял и ранжир клиентов. Ни разу с тех пор, как я ушел из больницы, мне не пришлось забирать какую-нибудь мразь. Вот и сейчас. Авария на мосту. Автобус перевернулся, снес ограду и упал в воду. Мои клиенты в нем. От остальных участников аварии я призыва не чувствую. Или не смертельно пострадали, или сейчас появится другой жнец.  
Я возле автобуса.  
Вот же блядство.  
Школьники, ехавшие на экскурсию. Многие от удара потеряли сознание. Окна в салоне через одно открыты, и теперь вода заполняет его гораздо быстрее, чем они приходят в себя. Кто-то спрыгнул с моста в реку, но пока ничего не может сделать. Много суеты и лишних движений. В форточки им не пролезть, а двери не открыть, пока не станет слишком поздно. Остается бить стекла, возле которых находятся бесчувственные дети. Другие, что не отключились, от паники теряют в ступоре драгоценные секунды. Ну же! Черт вас дери! Один догадывается вылезти в форточку. Молодец, пацан. Его примеру следуют другие. Молодая училка сильно приложилась головой, но пытается растрясти оставшихся. Водителю зажало ногу, он не помощник.  
Промедление – смерти подобно. Интересная мысль, когда ты сам жнец Смерти, медлящий до последней секунды, чтобы дать клиенту избежать ее. Интересная и верная. Ведь все имеет свою цену. И чем дольше мое промедление, тем сильнее и крепче затягивает после в чертов стазис, чтобы напрочь очистить от ненужных эмоций и выпустить заново откалиброванную деталь.  
Но оно того стоит. Трое из двенадцати. Водитель и два ребенка.  
Здравствуй, мерзлота. 

***

Мне кажется, что моя кожа белеет все сильнее, становясь похожей на мрамор, чем больше времени я барахтаюсь в пустоте стазиса. Чувствую, как утекают сквозь пальцы все мысли о той жизни. За чертой четкой и яркой осталась лишь одна – Сэм.  
Два года без изменений. Обычный человек. Ну, почти. Все, что было от охотника надежно запрятано в омутах памяти.  
Когда я рискнул показаться ему на глаза, ничего не произошло.  
Чуть задержался пустой взгляд, и ни одной эмоций: страха, неверия, отрицания, узнавания. Ничего.  
Мне выпало зеро.  
При сделке Смерть сказал, что когда Сэм вспомнит меня, то быстро пойдет на поправку. И я смогу вернуться обратно. Теперь, кажется, мы оба попали в западню. В гребаную комнату без дверей. Как ему вспомнить меня, а мне его не забыть?  
Груз кошмарных воспоминаний давит все больше и больше, хороня под собою другие. Каждый день – чья-то смерть. У меня идиотский план – не сдаться. Протянуть человеком подольше, запирая эмоции под замок. Не позволить стазису заменить их на равнодушие. Хотя так будет намного проще. Ведь человечность – очень неуместная штука для профессии жнеца.  
– Сэм!  
Мой крик остается без ответа. Я снова в аду. Бессилен и распят.  
Брат услышал меня лишь однажды. Во сне. Дернулся и застыл. И на какое-то мгновение показалось, что мрак отступил. Но Сэм не узнал и не вспомнил, а только попросил забрать его с собой. К кому он обращался: к потерянному брату или жнецу? Без разницы. Никто из нас не выполнит эту просьбу.  
Больше я его не зову.

Еще год. Снова ощущаю призыв. Шаг, какой-то подвал. Истерзанный человек и трое отморозков. Хотел бы я сказать, что мне жаль, что я пришел не за ними, но это уже не так. Мне плевать. Чем меньше эмоций, тем больше времени вне стазиса. Тем больше времени у Сэма, чтобы вытащить нас из этого дерьма.  
Перенаправляю ошметки своего сострадания на клиента и стараюсь не думать, что изменится в мире с его уходом. Его час вот-вот наступит, он отмучается и ускользнет из рук этих мразей. Вот только с моим появлением издевательства неожиданно прекращаются. Вместо готовой откинуться жертвы прямо на меня в немом ступоре пялится отважная троица. Что за херня здесь происходит? Почему они меня видят?  
Вопросы отпадают сами собой, когда в руках у ублюдков появляются слишком знакомые клинки. Ангелы. Еще интереснее. Клиент глухо стонет и из последних сил поднимает голову.  
Твою мать!  
Кастиэль!  
Теперь уж точно не до раздумий. Пернатые сволочи только успевают оскалиться в последний раз. Лишить жизни падшего ангела так же легко. Прикосновение. Вспышка. Пустое тело на полу.  
Кас с хрипом вдыхает воздух, а меня уже даже не тянет – тащит к нему непреодолимой силой.  
Сукин сын… Я не собираюсь тебя забирать!  
Сотовый. Мне нужен сотовый. И не сметь касаться Каса, иначе он умрет. А вот его дохлым собратьям уже не страшно. Обыскиваю ближайшего ко мне.  
Сэм.  
Переношусь в его клинику. Мне требуется номер счета, и нет времени копаться в памяти. За дежурным пультом никого нет. Повезло. Иначе пришлось бы убивать, чтоб добраться до базы в компьютере.  
911.  
– Отследите этот вызов, человек в тяжелом состоянии. Все расходы на лечение с номера, – быстро диктую цифры, не давая оператору вставить хоть слово. Мое время стремительно утекает. А все разговоры записываются.  
– Кас, не смей умирать!  
Я снова в подвале. Кладу рядом с ним телефон с не сброшенным вызовом.  
– Дин.  
Вот и все. С чудовищной силой затягивает в стазис. На ответ не осталось и доли секунд. Надеюсь, он выживет.  
Должен выжить.

_«– Правила.  
– Плевать.  
– Как знаешь.»_

Обрыв.


	2. Castiel

**Кастиэль.**  


Оказалось, что очень непросто жить обычным человеком. Без ангельских сил, с проснувшимися в одночасье потребностями в еде, сне и куче мелочей, которые люди выполняют, не задумываясь, а ангелы считают одной суетой. Без возможности перемещаться, особенно услышав призыв Дина. Его оглушающие мольбы о помощи и захлестывающее отчаяние рвали душу в клочья, а наступившая затем тишина чуть не свела с ума. Изводящее бессилие и терзающая вина безостановочно гнали бывшего ангела мчаться непонятно куда. Автобусы, перекладные, голод и усталость, ощущение ущербности срослось с ним, как и чувство опасности. Его искали все: падшие и демоны. И разницы между ними, как оказалось, совсем немного осталось.

День и ночь в бегах, не задерживаясь нигде, больше чем на несколько часов для сна и добычи еды. Без денег последнее осуществить не совсем просто, но он привык. Помойки возле ресторанов, открытые летние кафе, если повезет недолгая подработка за сытный, но простой обед. Спать в заброшенных домах и машинах, иногда на стоянках бездомных возле больших городов.  
И повсюду он искал Винчестеров, но безуспешно. На номере Дина автоответчик. Сэм постоянно вне зоны доступа. Каждый день Кастиэль подбирал оставленные газеты. Находил поблизости «дело», что может заинтересовать братьев, добирался на перекладных в очередной намеченный пункт, скрываясь, выяснял, нет ли их там, и двигался дальше. Зная, что они снова в беде, он не ведал, как их найти и помочь. Оставалось лишь следовать из одного пункта в другой, полагаясь на случай. Но падшие обнаружили его раньше.  
Человеческое тело не приспособлено выдерживать много пыток и боли. Оно слишком хрупко, недолговечно и быстро изнашивается. Однако, Кастиэль и не представлял, что боль имеет столько оттенков. После того, как падшие убедились, что он никак больше не связан с Метатроном, и вдобавок теперь всего лишь человек, они еле сдержались, чтобы не убить его сразу. Впрочем, он их не винил. Будь у него силы, и попадись Метатрон в его руки, он бы тоже не стал проявлять жалость. Только вот ангелы не должны пытать людей, иначе, чем они будут отличаться от демонов? 

Казалось, он не выдержит и дня, а два, три – уже предел, но провел в этом подвале неделю. Он немного сбился со счета, может, и меньше, ведь каждый день можно было считать за несколько. Неутомимые мучители истязали бренное тело так искусно, что он кричал от боли, обливался потом и кровью, терял сознание, но ни разу и близко не приблизился к черте, за которую бы ушел безвозвратно. Смерти он не страшился, жгло лишь сожаление, что вновь обманулся и не сумел помочь ни небесам, ни людям на земле.  
Ему редко давали спать и забывали кормить, поя лишь водой. Боль от пыток, сменялась болью от ран. Он все чаще отключался, теряя сознание и подбираясь к роковой черте.  
И вдруг его оставили одного. Дрейфуя из изматывающей реальности в бесчувственное забытье и обратно, тем самым ненадолго убегая от боли, за временем он не следил. Бывших собратьев, вероятно, что-то отвлекло. Вернутся, добьют. Ему как раз немного осталось. Он даже не надеялся, что это Винчестеры. Хотя, такое вполне в репертуаре Дина – появляться с усмешкой и без особого плана в месте, где его совсем не ждут, но готовы с удовольствием растерзать. Впрочем, чуда не случится на этот раз. О братьях уже не слышно три года. Почему-то Кастиэлю казалось, что он обязательно почувствует, если Дин Винчестер умрет. Может, это утешительный самообман. Но сейчас на краю жизни он молился за него, изредка приходя в сознание. Просил Отца своего, чтобы братья справились и пережили испытания, снова выпавшие на их долю. Когда падшие вернулись, он их ждал. Готовый ко всему. Но не к такому.

Он умирал на полу, сердце отсчитывало последние удары, за его плечом уже чувствовался жнец, как вдруг появился Дин Винчестер.  
«Кас, не смей умирать!»  
Он открыл глаза. Три трупа рядом и брошенный телефон.  
Нет. Этот голос не померещился ему. Дин был тут, как иначе все объяснить? Кастиэль продержался из последних сил, протянув до приезда скорой. Носилки задвинули в карету реанимации, тело подключили к аппаратам и что-то вкололи в руку. А он страшился закрыть глаза и тем самым подвести Дина, не выполнив его последнюю просьбу, больше похожую на приказ.

*** 

– Агент Моунс.  
– Агент Зендер.  
Перед глазами мелькнули знакомые значки. Однажды у него тоже был такой.  
– Сэр, вы можете сообщить нам своё имя?  
– Кастиэль.  
– Странное имя для парня.  
– Я не совсем парень, я ангел.  
– Ну да, ясно, а выглядите как обычный парень.  
– Да, я потерял свою благодать.  
Мужчины переглянулись.  
– Хорошо. Вы знаете Дина Винчестера?  
– Да.  
– Его разыскивают в нескольких штатах, вам это известно?  
Он неуверенно покачал головой.  
– Вы можете нам сообщить, где он сейчас?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Это он вас так?  
– Что? Нет! Он меня спас!  
– Значит те три трупа его рук дело?  
– Я не знаю, я его ни видел.  
– Но вы только что нас уверяли, что он вас спас.  
– Я так думаю. Мне показалось, что я слышал его голос.  
– Можем вас уверить, вам не показалось.  
– Да? Отчего такая уверенность, агенты? Как вы вообще нашли меня?  
– Счет. Мы следили за анонимным счетом, предположительно принадлежащим Дину Винчестеру. По крайне мере, именно с него оплачено лечение и вас, и его брата.  
Кастиэль обрадованно встрепенулся.  
– Что? Вы знаете, где его брат?  
– Да, нам это известно, сэр. Вы знакомы?  
– Да, конечно.  
– И он вас знает?  
– Что за странный вопрос? Конечно, он меня знает.  
– Ну. Сэм Винчестер уже больше трех лет не помнит ничего из прошлой жизни. И до этого момента, знакомые из нее не появлялись.  
– Даже Дин? Его брат?  
– Ни разу. И тут внезапно он появляется, спасая вас, в чем вы уверены, хотя его самого не видели.  
– Вы говорили, что мне не показался его голос, отчего?  
– Запись на пульте службы спасения. Сравнив с данными из его дела, наши специалисты определили, что вероятность того, что это именно он разговаривал с оператором, довольно высока.  
– Значит, это точно был он. Спасибо, агенты.  
– Не благодарите. Лучше сообщите нам, если он появится.  
Один из мужчин оставил на тумбочке визитку перед уходом. Картонка через минуту превратилась в смятый комок.  
А Кастиэль, рассказывая абсолютную правду о том, что является ангелом на земле, перевелся в клинику к Сэму, как только его физическое состояние перестало вызывать опасения лечащих врачей.

***

– Вы настаиваете, что являетесь ангелом на земле потерявшим свою небесную благодать?  
– Да.  
– А Сэм Винчестер – охотник, убивающий ангелов и демонов, тоже блуждающих, как и вы, по дорогам?  
– Да, но чаще они не блуждают. В основном они имеют планы.  
– А у вас плана нет?  
– Есть. Но, пока я не разобрался, как его осуществить.  
– Не поделитесь?  
– Вернуть Небеса ангелам.  
– А зачем Сэму Винчестеру убивать ангелов? Вы же вроде хорошие ребята.  
– Не все ангельские планы оборачиваются благом для человечества.  
– А можно пример?  
– Армагеддон.  
– Постойте. Армагеддон угоден Богу?  
– Этого я не говорил.  
– Но как же ангельские планы? Или вы хотите сказать, что ангелы не исполняют указания Бога?  
– Я знаю, что не все из них указания от Него. Слишком мало ангелов действительно видело Бога.  
– Но как же так? Вы ведь Его дети?  
– Вы тоже.  
– Но вы живете с Ним на небесах.  
– А кто вам сказал, что Он там? Это лишь адрес до востребования.  
– Тогда где же Он?  
– Хороший вопрос. Впрочем, как и где Дин Винчестер?  
– Они очень близки с Сэмом?  
– Да, безусловно. Можно сказать, Дин его вырастил.  
– Мы предполагали, что Дин умер, и именно это настолько травмировало Сэма, что он все забыл. Но произошедшее с вами ставит эту теорию под сомнение.  
– Нет. Дин Винчестер жив.  
– Тогда где же он?  
Молчание.  
– Поговорим о ваших препаратах? Вы их не принимаете.  
– Но я в порядке, доктор.  
– Если бы так было, вы бы не находились у нас.  
– Я здесь по собственной воле.  
– Ну не пансионат же здесь, право. Вы обратились к нам за помощью, а теперь ее не принимаете.  
– Доктор, я хотел бы поговорить с Сэмом Винчестером. Вы не могли бы перевести меня к нему на этаж?  
– Нет. Я считаю, что разговор с вами о демонах и охотниках не принесет ему пользы.  
– А как же встреча с человеком из его прошлого? Вдруг это подтолкнет его память.  
– Такое возможно. Но вы сами не совсем адекватны, поэтому эта встреча может принести больше вреда, чем пользы.  
– Доктор.  
– Нет, Кастиэль. Или вы принимайте лекарства и нашу помощь, или не вижу смысла вас здесь держать.  
– Но вы же держите тут Сэма.  
– У него другой случай. И он в отличие от вас выполняет все предписания врачей.  
– Хорошо. Я вас понял. А скажите, может настать тот момент, когда вы посчитаете нашу встречу с Сэмом полезной ему.  
– Безусловно, я не исключаю этого. Наоборот, очень надеюсь, что мы сможем помочь вам, а через вас и ему. Вы ведь единственный найденный осколок его прошлого.

***

Люди все же такие странные.  
Кричат, когда находятся среди других, чтобы их оставили одних. А оставаясь в одиночестве, пугаются его и, хныча, жмутся к стенам. Желают быть на виду, но прячут взгляд, отворачиваясь. Пьют только из розовых стаканчиков. Рисуют черными красками на черном холсте. Играют в шахматы с сами собой, ибо остальные для них не соперники. Читают книги с конца наперед. Любят мармеладки и резать себе вены. Они столько придумывают лишнего. Сказок, условий, причин и вещей. Даже те таблетки, что он был вынужден принимать под надзором санитара.  
Он посещал групповую терапию. Поначалу она виделась ему увлекательно-интересной. Каждый человек со своей уникальностью и неповторимостью. Но спустя полгода всё как-то потускнело. Кастиэль все больше отмечал какую-то несуразность. Безусловно, люди всегда отличались своей необычной логикой. Говорить – одно, делать – другое, а верить – вообще в третье. Тут же наоборот, люди говорили то, во что верили, а доктора их в этом разубеждали.  
Кажется, он запутался.  
Его индивидуальные беседы с врачом, все больше похожи на встречу сказочника с реалистом. Неизвестно, правда, кто из них кто. Как можно строить храмы, верить в царствие небесное, но отрицать появление ангела? Молитвенно возводить глаза к небу и в то же время с абсолютной убежденностью оправдывать свою слепоту. А ведь братья не раз спускались на землю. Кастиэль устал быть ангелом. Это больно и бесполезно. Как долбиться головой в бетонные стены.  


  
Но вот доктор Кертнер по семейным обстоятельствам покинул клинику. А лечащий врачом Кастиэля назначили его ближайшего коллегу – доктора Робинсона. Того самого, что вел Сэма. Наконец-то, его перевели на тот же этаж. Он больше года этого ждал.

– Привет. Я Кастиэль.  
Сэм вскинул голову не сразу. Плохо. Сначала дочитал. Так и есть – ни одной искры узнавания в глазах.  
– Привет, я Сэм. Новенький?  
– Нет. Перевелся с верхнего этажа.  
Столь непривычно оказалось увидеть такого Сэма, что Кас немного оторопел и неуверенно замялся возле долговязой фигуры с книгой. Подошедший санитар разрушил неловкость, попросив Кастиэля пойти за ним, и проводил к кабинету врача.

– Простите, доктор Робинсон. Я перепутал наше расписание индивидуальных встреч?  
– Нет, Кастиэль. Я заметил, – доктор указал ручкой на монитор, на котором транслировалось все происходящее в общем зале, – что ты решил пообщаться с Сэмом. Ты перевелся только вчера. Я хотел бы еще много о чем побеседовать с тобой, но сейчас давай договоримся.  
– О чем?  
– О Сэме. Я знаю, что доктор Кертнер не торопился устроить вашу встречу, опасаясь нежелательных последствий. Но с тех пор твоя динамика намного улучшилась. И я думаю, что при определенных обстоятельствах эти встречи могут пойти на пользу вам обоим.  
– Хорошо. А что за обстоятельства?  
– Договоримся так: я не буду вам мешать, а ты рассказывать Сэму про демонов, ангелов и остальное. Ладно?  
– То есть мне ничего не рассказывать про себя? Как же он тогда меня вспомнит?  
– Нет, Кастиэль, про себя можешь говорить. Вспоминать ваши былые встречи. Например, ваши посиделки в баре или среди общих знакомых. Может, память всколыхнется в ответ на какое-нибудь новое имя. Но без всяких баек про «охотников за привидениями».  
– Я постараюсь, доктор.  
– Хорошо, Кастиэль. А я понаблюдаю, и там посмотрим, куда нас это приведет.

  


– Привет, Сэм. Помнишь меня? – ангел обнаружил младшего Винчестера только через пару дней.  
– Да, ты Кастиэль, – Сэм привычно смешно наморщил лоб. – Верно?  
– Да, можно просто Кас. Я присяду?  
Он кивнул, и ангел устроился по другую сторону круглого стола.  
По расписанию сейчас шло время для занятий по интересам. Почти все пациенты находились в общей зале.  
– Что делаешь?  
– Сегодня, – Сэм улыбнулся, – размышляю. Вообще, это мое любимое занятие.  
– Да ты что? – Кас улыбнулся в ответ. – У меня тоже.

Кастиэль не стал сразу раскрывать степень его знакомства с братьями. Ему хотелось приглядеться и понять: какой он – этот новый Сэм Винчестер? А заодно и выяснить, как себя вести и о чем говорить, помня об уговоре с лечащим врачом.  
– Почему ты здесь, Сэм?  
– Ну, у меня амнезия. Я помню только время, что нахожусь в этой клинике.  
– То есть ничего из своего прошлого до нее?  
– Ничего.  
– И тебе это мешает жить?  
– Нет, – он задумался, – не особо. Навыки самообслуживания я не забыл. Английский тоже. Могу читать и писать.  
– А латынь?  
– Что? Не знаю.  
– Попробуй.  
– Окей. Думаю, находясь здесь, я не могу выяснить все свои возможности. Может, я даже умею готовить, – усмехнулся он. – Хотя вряд ли. Передачи об этом навевают на меня скуку.  
– Так почему ты еще здесь?  
Сэм нахмурился и замолчал. Кас предположил, что он уже не ответит.  
– Может, мне просто некуда идти? 

Часто Сэм пропадал на несколько дней, не появляясь в местах общего пользования. Видимо, тогда он не покидал своей палаты.  
На дверях каждой стояли магнитные замки, и пациент всегда мог закрыться, но, конечно, не от персонала. Обязательный бейджик служил ключом к любой двери, а изнутри палата открывалась с кнопки выключения. В крайних случаях, когда врачи подозревали, что пациент может себе навредить и нуждается в постоянном присмотре, замок отключали, а дверь открывали настежь. В остальном, каждый из них имел свое право на уединение. Стучать в дверь палаты строго воспрещалось.  
Встревожившись, Кастиэль пытался узнать у доктора Робинсона, что с Сэмом. Но врач заверил его лишь в том, что тот в порядке и под присмотром. 

– Привет, я знаю латынь.  
– Сэм! Привет. Где ты был?  
– В палате. Не хотелось никого видеть. Иногда так бывает.  
– Но ты в порядке?  
– Да, не беспокойся. Все хорошо.  
– Ладно, как скажешь.  
– Кас?  
– Да?  
– А почему здесь ты? Какой твой диагноз?  
– Как и у половины тут присутствующих. Шизофрения.  
– Буйный? – подшутил Сэм.  
– Да, в полнолуние.  
Словно тенью набежала и тут же пропала настороженность в карих глазах.  
– Значит, еще пару недель ты вменяем.

– Мне кажется, мы были знакомы раньше.  
– Почему?  
– Ты на меня всегда так смотришь.  
– Как?  
– Будто ждешь чего-то.  
– Может танцев на столе? – попытался неуклюже отшутиться Кас.  
– Не думаю, – улыбнулся Сэм, – но если хочешь, полезли.  
Ангел покачал головой.  
– Ты знал меня раньше?  
– Да, Сэм. Тебя и твоего брата.  
– Дина?  
Кас кивнул.  
– Черт. Это так странно. Абсолютная пустота, ни искры воспоминаний о нем. Фбровцы говорили, что он полный псих и убийца. Врачи – что потеря брата была для меня настолько тяжела, что память отсекла его, чтобы справиться с этим. Я часто размышляю: как настолько разные вещи могут характеризовать Дина? Каким он был, скажи?  
– Безрассудно-отчаянным. Для него не существовало в мире никакого дороже тебя.  
– Поэтому за все это время он не навестил меня ни разу? Мой брат умер?  
– Нет, Сэм. Я верю, что он жив, но вероятно не может прийти.  
– Ты его тоже давно не видел?  
– Да, я... слышал его около двух лет тому назад. Тогда я попал в переделку, умирал, а он меня спас.  
– Ясно, – Сэм резко поднялся.  
– Сэм, в чем дело?  
– Никого дороже, да? Спасти тебя он время нашел, а заглянуть ко мне – нет.

***

Пошел третий год с тех пор, как Дин его спас. Доктор Робинсон рекомендовал Кастиэлю не прятаться больше в клинике, а постараться снова освоиться в мире, что находился за ее стенами. Попробовать жить там. И не ангелом, а человеком. Разумеется, они обязательно составят расписание встреч, на которых он всегда сможет получить помощь и консультацию. Также доктор заверил его, что не видит причин, по которым Кастиэль не мог бы навещать Сэма. Взяв время на обдумывание, Кас вышел из кабинета в большой растерянности. Предполагая, что может находиться в клинике столько, сколько ему нужно, он оказался совершенно не готов к выводу, что здоровым людям в ней делать нечего. С другой стороны, если он сейчас опять начнет убеждать всех, что он ангел, то доктор запретит ему встречи с Сэмом. Замкнутый круг.

– Думаю, что в прошлой жизни я был каким-нибудь историком изучающим мифы, легенды, Библию и прочее.  
– Почему?  
– Мне иногда снятся очень странные сны. Какие-то вампиры, оборотни, демоны. Не сон, как история, а просто отрывки. Например, девушка в спальне сидит ночью на подоконнике, оборачивается, а у неё клыки и что-то с лицом. И всё. Просыпаюсь.  
– Может ты эту девушку знал раньше? – Кас чуть замялся. – Но только без клыков.  
– Не помню. Но ты-то знаешь, чем я занимался. Я не угадал, да?  
– Эээ? Не совсем. Ты действительно увлекался мифологией и читал много разных книг.  
– Что целыми днями? Я не работал? Меня всю жизнь брат содержал? Ему ради этого пришлось убивать, а ФБР в розыск объявило?  
– Нет. ФБР вообще ошибается. Твой брат не убийца. Он охотник, и ты им тоже был.  
– И на кого мы охотились? На людей? То есть я тоже числился в розыске? Я такой же псих, как мой брат?  
– Дин не псих! – Кас возмущенно вскочил на ноги. – Он помогает людям! Как мне вот помог.  
– Окей, – Сэм поднял ладони в примирительном жесте и отвернулся к окну. 

– Доктор Робинсон, вы, безусловно, правы. Мне пора уже попробовать жить за пределами лечебницы. Но позвольте мне еще немного задержаться, на несколько дней, чтобы набраться решимости для такого важного шага.  
– Конечно, Кастиэль. Спешить нам некуда, но и затягивать не стоит. Сегодня понедельник, давайте выписку назначим на пятницу. Договорились?  
– Да, доктор. Спасибо.

– Значит, мой брат был охотником и помогал людям?  
– Да.  
– А кем он работал?  
– Охотником.  
Кас и Сэм посмотрели друг на друга с явным недоумением. Брови Сэма взметнулись вверх.  
– Кажется, бывает сезон охоты, но не целый же год.  
– Я ничего не знаю про сезоны.  
– Кстати, а ты? Тоже «работал» охотником?  
– Нет, я... – Кас, вновь замялся, подбирая слова. – Я из другой команды.  
– Ладно. – Сэм скептически усмехнулся, давая понять, что заметил его неуклюжий маневр что-то скрыть. – Что еще расскажешь?  
– Вы с братом много путешествовали.  
– Да? И где мы были? Канада? Мексика?  
– Ммм. Нет. Вы ездили на машине из города в город.  
– Вот, как! А мы случайно не подрабатывали коммивояжёрами? – усмехнулся Сэм.  
– Не знаю, кто это, но я так не думаю.  
– Ты странный парень, Кас. Это я потерял память, но почему-то знаю такие понятия. А ты нет, хотя вроде без амнезии.  
– Да? – Кас снова задумался. – Ну, я же вроде как шизофреник и раньше жил в своем выдуманном мире. А там не было никаких коммивояжёров.

– А ты знаешь, как выглядит твой брат? – спросил Кас в четверг.  
– Да, мне показывали несколько фотографий.  
– Значит, ты узнаешь его, если Дин появится?  
– Думаю, что, да, – Сэм кивнул. – Завтра выписываешься?  
– Верно. Но я все равно буду к тебе приходить. Сэм?  
– Что? – тот отвел взгляд от окна.  
– Я хотел сказать, по поводу Дина.  
Сэм устало вздохнул.  
– Кас, неужели ты до сих пор веришь, что он придет?  
– Несокрушимо!  
Сэм опять отвернулся. Боже, как же он устал ждать фантомного брата и от этих стен, от невозможности вспомнить и от ночных кошмаров. Он устал быть тут. Принимать лекарства и не ощущать улучшений. Он устал жить заключенным. Но ничего другого ему больше не светит. Грусть Сэма настолько была осязаемой, что Кастиэль молча ушел.

Ангел не находил себе места, маршируя в палате из угла в угол. Мало того, что ему приходится покинуть это место, так он еще и Сэма оставляет в таком состоянии. Решив, что разговор далеко не закончен, Кастиэль стал выжидать время, чтобы дать Сэму побыть одному. Но спустя пару часов нигде его не обнаружил. Сэм снова закрылся в палате. И, видимо, теперь опять несколько дней ее не покинет. Кас досадовал на себя, что поддался эмоциям и ушел раньше. Надо было остаться рядом с Сэмом, и не дать ему вновь замкнуться в себе. Коря себя, он шел из общей залы в сторону своей комнаты, когда в коридоре появился жнец. Кастиэль застыл изваянием. Мимо него шагал Дин Винчестер.

Чужак с тем же ростом, комплекцией и знакомым лицом. Беспристрастный взгляд, словно изнутри вымороженных добела глаз, поступь сокрушительной силы, не ведающей преград на пути, безупречный вид.  
Дин прошел сквозь стену в палату брата, и Кас отмер. Оцепенение от нежданной встречи резко спало и его тут же молниеносно накрыло понимание того, что произошло пять лет тому назад.  
О, небеса! Этот Винчестер продаст душу в ад, отменит Армагеддон, вернется из чистилища и заключит сделку с кем угодно, лишь бы защитить брата. Дин! Что же ты опять сотворил? Обменял одну жизнь на другую?! Забыв обо всех правилах и условиях, Кастиэль бросился на дверь Сэма, яростно долбя по ней кулаками.  
– Дин! Ты не можешь меня не слышать! Дин! Пожалуйста! 

Подбежавшие санитары профессионально быстро скрутили Кастиэля и оттащили разбушевавшегося пациента в палату. Четко отработанными движениями они уложили его в кровать, пристегнув ремнями руки и ноги. Кас кричал и метался пойманной в силок птицей.  
– Отпустите меня, отпустите!  
В тело вонзилась игла шприца, и его перестали удерживать, оставив привязанным к кровати. Через десять минут он затих, а спустя еще десять – уснул.

Проснувшись на следующий день, Кастиэль с трудом поднялся с кровати. Руки и ноги были освобождены, но тело оставалось каким-то неповоротливым. Немного кружилась голова. Ангел, держась за стены, добрался до раковины и подставил затылок под струю с холодной водой. Закончив и обернувшись, он обнаружил в палате доктора.  
– Присядем, Кастиэль.  
В палате стоял лишь один стул и врач уверенно направился к нему, так что Касу ничего не оставалось, как снова усесться на кровать.  
– Мы обязательно обсудим все подробности, – успокаивающе пообещал доктор. – Но сначала два вопроса. Что произошло вчера, Кастиэль? И как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь?  
– Вчера я увидел Дина Винчестера и знаю, что вы мне не поверите. А чувствую себя неважно. Словно я не ночь проспал, а месяц. Слабость какая-то. Да и в голове туман мешает мыслить.  
– Ладно, – доктор поднялся. – Иди завтракать и отдыхай. Беседу нашу назначим после двенадцати, к тому времени станет лучше. Если у тебя, конечно, нет в планах нового рецидива.  
Врач слегка улыбнулся. Но Кастиэль, заторможенный препаратами, не смог оценить эту шутку.  
– Нет.

Ангел дошел до общего зала и выдохся. Плюхнувшись на ближайший диван, он огляделся. Сэма нигде не наблюдалось. Вздохнул. Вероятно, тот все еще в своей палате. А у него нет пока сил на его поиски. 

– Кастиэль, вы нас всех очень удивили, – заметил доктор, когда он пришел к нему в кабинет для беседы.  
– Поверьте, доктор Робинсон, я был не меньше удивлен своей встречей с Дином Винчестером.  
– Почему же? Разве мы все не ждали, что он когда-нибудь придет навестить своего брата?  
– Безусловно. Но я оказался не готов. Встреча произошла очень неожиданно.  
– А как так случилось, Кастиэль, что Дина Винчестера не заметил никто кроме вас?  
– Я вам отвечу на этот вопрос, но прежде ответьте мне, пожалуйста, на мой. Это очень важно.  
– Да. Что вас интересует?  
– Вчера в клинике кто-нибудь умер или был на волоске от смерти?  
– Нет, насколько я знаю. Подождите, – доктор ненадолго отвлекся, считывая данные с монитора. – Так точно. Никто не умер. А к чему был этот вопрос?  
– Чтобы понять, почему приходил Дин.  
– Желание навестить брата вам не кажется достойной причиной?  
– Я должен был убедиться в этом… – вздохнул Кастиэль.  
– И? Убедились?  
– Да.  
– Каким же образом? Тем, что никто не умер? Дин и вправду такой опасный, как говорили агенты, чтобы обставлять каждое свое появление трупами?  
– Нет. Да. Нет. Дин не опасен. Только его никто не видел, потому что он стал жнецом.  
– Жнецом? Я не совсем понимаю. Каким жнецом?  
– Жнецом Смерти. Он забирает души умерших, чтобы провести их за черту небытия.  
– А почему тогда его увидели вы?  
– Потому что я ангел.


	3. Sam

**Сэм.**

– Привет. Ты как? – спросил Сэм, заглядывая к ангелу с порога.  
Прошло четыре дня. Кас больше не буянил, но и не соглашался с тем, что он человек. Тревожась за Дина, он старался чаще ходить в коридоре мимо палаты Сэма и вел себя возбужденно. Доктор, наблюдая за ним, склонялся к выводу о наступившем регрессе заболевания. Вероятно, выписка была преждевременна. Пациент оказался к ней не готов. Замок на его двери оставался обесточен, лекарства и их дозировка пересмотрены. Капельница, успокоительные и сон для снятия тревожности. Санитар неподалеку на посту. Сейчас он как раз ненадолго куда-то отлучился, и Сэм, воспользовавшись моментом, заглянул к Кастиэлю на пару минут. Просто узнать, как дела.  
– Привет, ты как?  
– Чаще сплю, чем бодрствую. Подойди, Сэм.  
Тот неуверенно зашел в палату, посматривая на глазок видеокамеры.  
– Знаешь, мне не стоит здесь задерживаться.  
– Сэм, почему ты не открыл мне дверь, когда я стучал?  
– Я спал, – он обернулся на коридор, – не сразу понял, что вообще происходит. А потом тебя уже забрали.  
– Спал? Так крепко?  
– Кас, ну ты же знаешь, у меня кошмары. Я часто ночами вообще не сплю. А засыпая днем, все равно просыпаюсь через час или два. Проклятье, у меня от них уже депривация сна. Поэтому доктор Робинсон распорядился дополнительно выдавать мне снотворное, если я попрошу.  
– Странно, меня они быстро усыпили, да и капельницу вот поставили.  
– Думаешь, у меня ее не было? Она мне не помогла, Кас. Точнее первое время еще как-то справлялась. А затем, я чуть не распорол себе вены этими иглами, дергаясь от кошмаров. Не привязанным же мне всегда спать. А аминазин дает слишком оглушающий эффект. Он, конечно, вырубит кого угодно. Но больше годится при внезапном срыве, чем к постоянному применению. Уменьшить дозу – я все равно начну видеть кошмары. Увеличить – превратить меня в растение. Поэтому доктор постоянно пробует новые сочетания препаратов, а я поспать чуть подольше, чем обычно. Я тогда принял очередную таблетку после нашего разговора и уснул. А проснулся вообще не понимая, что творится. Какой-то кошмар наяву. Ор и долбеж в дверь. Какого черта, Кас? Что ты там устроил?  
– Я видел твоего брата, Сэм.  
– ЧТО?  
– Не думаю, Сэм, что вам надо здесь находиться, – в палату зашел врач. – Понимаю, вас волнует самочувствие знакомого, но прошу вас следовать правилам.  
– А может, доктор, ему стоит наконец-то, узнать правду? – найдя в себе силы, чуть громче произнес Кас.  
– Что? О чем это он? – Сэм недоумевающе посмотрел то на одного, то на другого.  
– Исключено. Сэму достаточно своих кошмаров и амнезии, чтобы еще переживать о ваших фантазиях. В данное время ваши встречи более не уместны. Идите, Сэм.  
– Твой брат, жнец! – выкрикнул Кас в спину уходящему Винчестеру. – Жнец!

«Жнец».  
Это слово ничего не сказало Сэму. Он крутил его и так, и эдак, но единственное, что приходило на ум – фермер, вручную убирающий с поля урожай. Как-то странно. Ладно, можно предположить, что брат переквалифицировался из охотников в жнецы. Но что в этом такого, чтоб бросаться словами об этом словно камнями? Этот брат и раньше казался чудаковатым, даже по куцым рассказам о нем. Охотник, круглый год катающийся из штата в штат и помогающий людям от разных напастей, – с одной стороны. И психованный убийца – с другой. Может, жнец в таком случае – более мирная профессия. Хотя, как знать, что он там за урожай собирает. 

Отчего Кастиэль видел его брата, а он нет? Может, это такой выверт больного подсознания. Разумеется, здоровых тут не держат. Но Кастиэль казался более-менее нормальным парнем, без шустрых тараканов в голове. Да у него выписка через несколько часов стояла! Он бы уже сейчас по ту сторону забора был и шел куда хотел, если бы его так не перемкнуло. В чем причина? Проклятье.

– Доктор Робинсон, я хотел бы узнать, как там Кас?  
– Без изменений, Сэм. Пока без изменений, – развел руками Робинсон и, видя, что Сэм все еще стоит возле порога, добавил. – Ты еще что-то хотел?  
– Да. Я… У меня всё из головы не идет: почему он спросил вас, не пора ли мне узнать его правду? Я сейчас не спрашиваю, какую. Но вы же его собирались выписывать. Как? – Сэм отошел от двери, давая понять, что хочет услышать полный ответ.  
– Хорошо, – врач прервался от внесения заметок в регулярный отчет. – Ты хочешь понять, был ли здоров Кастиэль, когда я его выписывал?  
Винчестер кивнул.  
– Да, Сэм. Я предполагал, опираясь на наблюдение и его динамику за последнее время, что у этого пациента положительный сдвиг в принятии реальности, и ему нужно чуть больше адаптации, чем клиника могла ему дать. Я не говорю о том, что его фантазии исчезли. Или о том, что он хорошо или плохо их скрывал. У нас всех есть свои фантазии. И это нормально. Лечение требуется, лишь когда пациент начинает путаться, где реальный, а где выдуманный мир. Ты можешь быть гномом в своих фантазиях, ездить навстречу с толкинистами в отпуске и проводить весело дни. Но при этом отдавая себе отчет, кто ты на самом деле, всё остальное время. У больных шизофрении – наоборот. Они считают выдуманный мир реальным, а этот иллюзорным. И задача врача – помочь им разобраться, найти путь обратно. Ваши встречи, например, тому способствовали.  
– Но сейчас вы против них.  
– Сэм, Кастиэль не сразу поступил к нам на этаж и попал под мое наблюдение. До этого он проходил лечение у моего коллеги здесь в клинике. И раньше, как и теперь, эти встречи не принесли бы ни тебе, ни ему пользы. Сейчас он в плену своих иллюзий. А тебе достаточно своих кошмаров. Вот когда он пойдет на поправку, тогда будем снова рассматривать эту возможность. Договорились?  
– А что насчет правды, док?  
– Правда в том, Сэм, что Кастиэль считает себя ангелом.

«Ангел», «жнец», «охотник» вроде понятные слова, но складывались вместе в какую-то бессмыслицу. Предположим, это правда, и Кастиэль – ангел. Какое дело ангелу до охотника? И тем более до жнеца? Или это какой-то особенный ангел? Покровительствующий землепашцам? Ахинея какая. Сэм покачал головой. Окей. Попытаемся анализировать дальше. А Дин был раньше охотником. Может, он какие-то жертвы приносил? Или их богам приносят? Впрочем, неважно. Даже если ангел покровительствовал охотнику, тот стал теперь жнецом, а сам ангел шизофреником. Достойный финал бредовой истории.  
Сэм ушел из общего зала в палату, взяв по пути назначенные ему таблетки. А через час проснулся от кошмара, в котором он сносил красотке голову топором, а в грудь другой женщины загонял кол из новогодней елки. Это был первый сон, в котором он видел себя.

***

Самое приятное развлечение в клинике – это, несомненно, прогулка. Но они не так часто бывают. Иногда мешает погода, иногда – показания врачей. На прогулку берут не всех, а только самых спокойных, и выпускают во двор клиники небольшим составом, да еще браслет одевают на руку. Чтобы если уж ты вдруг сбежишь, тебя недолго искали. Кроме того, санитары контролируют перемещения по двору, где и гулять-то особо негде. Тем не менее, Сэм все равно любил эти короткие выходы за стены больницы. Садился на небольшую скамейку и смотрел за забор и на небо, на то, как листья легко перелетают с место на место, а тучи вообще не знают преград. Он любил представлять, как сам выходит за эти ворота, удаляется по дорожке за поворот и идет все дальше и дальше. Находит какое-то жилье, несложную работу и просто живет. Читает книги, смотрит фильмы и гуляет когда захочет, даже в дождь.  
Однако, эта иллюзия быстро рассеивалась. Даже если его выпустят из больницы, признав вменяемым, федералы шустро озаботятся тем, чтобы предоставить ему менее комфортабельное жилье. Так что идти ему некуда. После этого он, как правило, вставал и уходил за угол в тупик, где находился пожарный выход на случай эвакуации. Клинику покинуть можно было тремя путями. Через центральный вход, боковой, он же служебный, и вот этот – давно запертый. Тупик получался из двух стен и забора. Одна из них была глухая, а вот на другую выходили окна боковых палат. Впрочем, до недавнего времени, Сэма это мало интересовало. Важнее было, что за высоким забором находился лес.  
Он садился на корточки, а чаще просто на землю и гипнотизировал пейзаж. Санитары, наблюдающие за пациентами, старались никого надолго не терять из поля зрения, и поначалу тоже часто захаживали в этот тупик. Но спустя время, убедились, что пациент абсолютно не беспокойный, принесли туда чурбан и оставили Винчестера в покое, заглядывая к нему, когда наступало время идти обратно.  
Сейчас же Сэма интересовал не лес, а поржавевший козырек и находящаяся чуть в стороне от него раздвижная пожарная лестница. Подставив чурбан к стене, Сэм смог достать до его края. Подтянувшись, он забрался на крышу. На уровне второго этажа окно было завешено плотными гардинами. Теперь оставалось не свалиться, перепрыгивая с козырька на нижние перекладины лестницы. Впрочем, он и это препятствие легко преодолел. Любопытно. Он явно делает такое не первый раз. Может, к девушке какой лазил в прошлом?  
Добравшись до четвертого этажа, Сэм ступил на карниз и, выверяя каждый шаг, добрался до окна. Зацепившись за его выступ, он перевел дыхание и заглянул внутрь. В палате Каса до сих пор был деактивирован замок и приоткрыта дверь в коридор, где недалеко оставался один из служебных постов. Кастиэль отошел от раковины, и Сэм негромко стукнул по стеклу. Окно, забранное решеткой, не позволяло пациентам ни сбежать, ни выпрыгнуть, ни даже разбить укрепленное стекло. Ячейки позволяли лишь просунуть руку. Успев наполовину скрыться за стеной, чтобы камера, следящая за пациентом, не заметила еще одного по другую сторону окна, Сэм просигналил Кастиэлю, чтобы тот открыл его и вернулся в кровать, не привлекая ко всему внимания. Ведь для разговора им не обязательно пялиться друг на друга.

Кастиэль сообразив, что к чему, порадовался, стоящей возле окна койки.  
– Давай, начну я с того, что мне известно. Ты ангел, мой брат – охотник и жнец, его и меня искало ФБР, мы грабили и убивали, но в тоже время кого-то спасали. А ты здесь для того, чтобы помочь мне вспомнить или встретиться с моим братом. Или то, и другое. А теперь ответь, кого мы убивали, Кастиэль?  
– Демонов.  
– Ну, конечно. Раз существуют ангелы, должны быть и демоны.  
– Нет, Сэм, имеются не только они. Но вам с братом о том лучше известно. Еще есть врата ада, скрижали запирающие их, клетка с Люцифером и Михаилом, чистилище и остановленный вами конец света.  
– Как увлекательно мы живем.  
– Нет, это не так, но вы спасаете людей.  
– Хорошо, давай подробней, только кратко. Меня скоро хватятся.  
– Вы охотники. Когда тебя убили, твой брат не смог смириться с потерей и заключил сделку с демоном: обменял свою душу на твою жизнь. С отсрочкой в год. Затем мне пришлось спуститься за ним в ад, так как у небес оказались другие планы на Дина Винчестера. Но твой брат провел там не один день, пока мы сумели его вытащить. В это время на тебя воздействовала демоница, опаивая своей кровью. По великому замыслу вы с Дином должны были стать весселями моих братьев: Михаила и Люцифера, чтобы начать Армагеддон. Но хотя ты и стал вместилищем Люцифера, Дин отказался принимать в себя Михаила, и тогда тому пришлось занять другой сосуд. Вы с братом придумали способ, а главное сумели остановить конец света. Не знаю как, но ты осилил Люцифера в себе, Сэм, и шагнул в бездну, утаскивая за собой Михаила. Затем тебя вернули, забыв душу в клетке с моими запертыми братьями. На земле в тот момент бурно активировалась всякая нечисть. На небесах шла война. Дин, заключив сделку со Смертью, возвратил тебе душу. Вы с братом убили Мать всех монстров, а я, желая принести братьям победу, ошибся, поглотив сверхъестественные души. Тем самым выпустив в этот мир других монстров – левиафанов. После убийства их предводителя нас с Дином засосало в чистилище. Но он все равно вернулся, как и я. И с тех пор мы искали возможность закрыть небеса и ад, чтобы люди на земле могли жить сами по себе. Божественная инструкция была написана на скрижалях, прочесть ее мог только пророк, или тот, кто ее написал. Метатрон обманул меня. И в результате мы не закрыли небеса, а потеряли их. Все мои братья, Сэм, пали на землю. Я их подвел. Вы с братом закрывали ад. Но видимо, что-то тоже пошло не так. Раз ты здесь, а Дин стал жнецом. Думаю, ты умер, а он снова заключил сделку со Смертью – жизнь за жизнь – спасая тебя.  
Кас потянулся за чашкой на тумбочке возле кровати, чтобы промочить горло. За окном царило молчание.  
– Сэм?  
– Он умер? – голос парня звенел от напряжения.  
– Я не знаю, Сэм. Не знаю, как становятся жнецами.

***

Сэм спрыгнул с козырька на землю и поспешил оттащить чурбан от стены. Как только он уселся, за угол завернул санитар и позвал его возвращаться. Остаток дня Сэм обдумывал полученную информацию.  
Что он имеет? Абсолютно точно у него есть брат. Это раз. Два – брат куда-то пропал. Три – и копы, и врачи, и Кас уверены, что это не просто так. Только врачи думают, что Дин умер, а Кас уверен, что тот стал жнецом. Впрочем, кажется, разница не велика. История – мистическая фантасмагория с элементами драмы и экшена. Их главные роли в ней – невероятные, а участь – недопустима. Можно верить или не верить во все рассказанное, но если Дин умер за него, он обязан это как-то исправить.

– Ты можешь его спасти?  
– Дина. Нет, не могу.  
– Почему, ты же ангел?  
– Ангел лишенный своих сил, Сэм. Я такой же человек как ты, разница лишь в том, что при мне осталась способность видеть и слышать ангелов и демонов.  
– Ну, раз ты видел Дина, значит, можешь его и слышать?  
Ангел затих под моментально нахлынувшими воспоминаниями об отчаянных мольбах Дина.  
– Кас?  
– Вероятно, могу, Сэм. Но вот захочет ли он со мной говорить, раз столько лет молчал.  
– Когда ты слышал его последний раз? В подвале?  
– Да, – Кас задумался. – Может, я могу его слышать только, если он ко мне напрямую обращается?  
– Нам надо это выяснить.  
– Да, но как?

***

Пять дней на улице шел дождь, и прогулки временно прекратились. Кастиэлю разрешили ненадолго посещать групповые занятия и общие комнаты для досуга, чтобы взять книгу или посмотреть ТВ, по которому кроме каналов про животных и записей со старыми фильмами, одобренных администрацией, ничего не показывали. Никаких новостей и телепрограмм способных взволновать или того хуже напугать запутанное сознание.  
Ангел оставался под приглядом санитаров, и Сэм даже не стал подходить к нему, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Только кивнул из-за своего стола и снова уставился в книгу. Что в ней написано, он не знал. Мозг был занят решением головоломки: где и как вызвать Дина, когда все палаты, коридоры и залы под наблюдением. Укрыться в палате и накинуть майку на камеру? Или постараться проникнуть в помещения для персонала, где нет камер? На этаже находились кабинеты врачей, процедурная, кладовка, комната санитаров, и все они запирались. Душевая. Вообще, она была общая, а значит под наблюдением, только для персонала стояла парочка отдельных кабинок. Вот их вряд ли просматривали. Ночью, когда из персонала лишь дежурный врач и четыре санитара? Или рисковать днем, когда Каса не могли накачать снотворным? Десятки вопросов кружились в его голове, пытаясь выстроить для задуманного пригодный план.

В четыре утра, Сэм, накинув полотенце на шею, направился в зал для разминки. Каждое утро в нем проходили групповые занятия, но в этот время зал пустовал. Проходя мимо дежурной медсестры, Сэм улыбнулся. Риз спала за столом, устроив голову на журнале. Рядом стояла остывшая чашка с кофе. Если бы девушка его увидела, то не удивилась. Сэм со своим нарушением сна уже не раз ходил тренироваться в одиночестве пустого зала. На камерах можно было отследить, как он делает комплексы упражнений на растяжку и проработку мышц доступные без тренажеров. Всё, от перекладины до беговой дорожки, находилось под замком в другом помещении. И пациенты посещали его только под присмотром. Сейчас, однако, Сэм тихо обошел девушку и, щелкнув тумблером, отключил несколько камер. А затем, не дойдя до зала, быстро юркнул в приоткрытую дверь и поскорее накинул полотенце на временно-погасший объектив. Подперев дверь стулом, он растряс Кастиэля.  
– Проснись, у нас мало времени.  
– Сэм?!  
– Как нам позвать жнеца?  
– Жнеца звать не надо, он сам приходит, – Кас протер еще слипающиеся от лекарств глаза. – А вот, Дин. Думаю, будет достаточно, если ты его призовешь.  
– Как?  
– Просто позови.  
– Ни заклинаний? Ничего? Громко звать? Этаж не разбужу?  
– Нет, зови молча, но от сердца! Сэм! Ты действительно должен хотеть увидеть брата!  
– Ясно.  
Он собрался и замолчал. Сложно страстно желать увидеть того, кого ты не знаешь и не помнишь. Но дети же умеют верить и ждать Санта Клауса. Чудо. Ему нужно поверить лишь в чудо. В невозможное.  
«ДИН!»  
Сэм продолжал сидеть на полу возле кровати Каса, медитируя с закрытыми глазами, когда тот сказал.  
– Он здесь.  
– Кас? – Дин повернул голову на звук голоса, оторвавшись от созерцания Сэма. – Ты? – на его лице проступило удивленное замешательство, он чуть нахмурился. – Что ты тут делаешь, Кастиэль?  
– Ты меня спас, помнишь?  
Паника, охватившая ангела, моментально выжгла из его крови все лекарства, которыми его пичкали последний месяц. Второй Винчестер с амнезией – это слишком!  
– Да? – Дин внимательно осмотрел его. – Я тебя спас, – повторил он, словно подстегивая свою память и, сделав продолжительную паузу, закончил. – В подвале.  
– Слава Богу! – шумно выдохнул ангел.  
– Кастиэль, Дин в порядке?  
Было страшно. Открыть глаза, вскочить, обернуться по сторонам и не обнаружить никого кроме их двоих. То, что жнеца нельзя видеть, слабо помогало вере, что Дин сейчас здесь. Поэтому Сэм так и сидел, не открывая глаз, без лишних телодвижений.  
Дин обернулся на брата. Настороженность в его напряженной позе задела жнеца.  
– Чего ты боишься, Сэм? – он приблизился к брату и опустился рядом.  
– Сэм, он спрашивает: чего ты боишься?  
– У меня брат полный придурок или как? – Сэм недобро хмыкнул, разозлившись. – Чего я боюсь, Дин? Узнать, на что ты пошел, чтобы заключить эту сделку!  
Дин повернулся к Кастиэлю.  
– Он меня не слышит, да? Попроси его открыть глаза. Скажи, что я рядом с ним.  
Ангел повторил его просьбу, ресницы Сэма дрогнули и… Ничего. Перед ним оставалась лишь пустота. Дин видел, как промелькнули в глазах брата отражением: надежда, разочарование и упрямство.  
– Я ни о чем не жалею, Сэм. И сделал бы это снова. Главное – ты жив. Это всегда являлось самым важным для меня.  
Кастиэль тихо вторил.  
– А ты? Ты жив?! – остервенело потребовал брат.  
– Еще да, Сэм, – Дин устало попытался успокоить младшего, забывая, что тот не слышит его мягкой интонации. – Только, кажется, во мне уже слишком мало осталось от человека.  
– Каковы условия сделки, Дин? – Сэм торопился, чувствуя, что время уходит.  
– Я служу – ты живешь.  
Жнец, ощутив призыв, цепким взглядом снова осмотрел брата с ног до макушки, задерживаясь на так нужные им всем мгновения.  
– И все? Мне теперь всю жизнь куковать в этой дурке? Все ради этого, Дин? Ты пошел на такую сделку ради меня?  
Сэм дернулся в его сторону и, Дин отпрянул. Брат словно по наитию ощутил, где он, и сейчас поняв, что уже не достанет, зло проговорил, глядя прямо на него:  
– Тогда тебе лучше забрать меня, жнец!  
Дин дернулся, будто его ударили.  
И исчез.

Сэм успел выскользнуть из палаты Кастиэля, прежде чем на посту заметили неполадки. Риз все еще спала, аккуратно подброшенная уже ближе к ночи в ее напиток таблетка Сэма, сделала свое дело. Он включил все нужные тумблеры и поспешил убраться к себе. На другом посту тоже стояли мониторы видеокамер и, хотя каждый дежурный предпочитал смотреть за своим отсеком, он мог переключиться и на дальние. Почти форс-мажор в его плане. Если бы, сегодня Джейс не дежурил вместе с Алеком. А когда эти двое в одну смену, то предпочитают больше пялиться друг на друга, чем на скучные мониторы и особенно ночью. Вернувшись в палату, Сэм забрался с ногами на кровать, пристраиваясь в изголовье ближе к стене, чтобы не метаться безумно из угла в угол по комнате.  
Доктор Робинсон верно предположил, что их встречи могут затащить его в иллюзорный мир фантазии Кастиэля. В той реальности его пустота обрела вес – неудобный, терзающий, но главное нужный. В этой же она обволакивала словно вата, отсекая почти все неудобные эмоции, кроме раздражения, которое со временем едва совсем не притупилось. Лишь разбуженное любопытство от бесед с Кастиэлем, не дало ему окончательно примириться со своей амнезией.  
Так какую из жизней выбрать: удобную или тревожную? Остаться в реальности или ускользнуть за фантазиями? Он уже знал свой ответ, хотя и ясно осознавал, как это выглядит со стороны, особенно с врачебной. Какой-то парень, считающий себя ангелом, рассказал ему, что знает его брата. А затем в своей палате говорил за него. Все это могло оказаться бредом спятившего. Но Сэм ощущал, что отступить уже не в силах. В фантазиях или нет, но он должен все исправить.

***

Через час после ужина в тренажерке безлюдно. Только в первом зале еще шло занятие йогой. Сэм заканчивал свою тренировку, размеренно вышагивая по беговой дорожке, когда Кастиэль вошел и, немного растерянно осмотрев зал, кивнул ему и занял тренажер справа.  
– В первый раз? – Сэм приветливо, но отстранено улыбнулся и включил ему дорожку. Тренер, убирая реквизит, вышел ненадолго из зала.  
– Мой брат здесь? – тихо произнес Сэм и, не поворачивая головы, посмотрел по сторонам.  
– Да.  
– Как расторгнуть сделку, Дин?  
Сэм понимал, что времени опять слишком мало, и они находятся под наблюдением камер, расположенных ровно над их головам сзади, но надеялся, как и в чужой палате, уловить то необъяснимое ощущение присутствия кого-то рядом. Но нет. Ничего.  
– Отвечай! – бросил Сэм рассерженным шепотом. – Дай мне знать, что ты рядом!  
Кастиэль видел, как в этот раз Дин замер в стороне и даже не подошел к брату.  
– Я жнец, а не призрак! Единственный знак, что я рядом – чья то смерть, Сэм!  
Жнец на несколько мгновений исчез, а затем снова появился. Ангел выжидающе молчал. Сэм убыстрил шаг.  
– Тебе нужно только вспомнить, Сэмми… – прежде чем окончательно уйти, признался Дин.  
Повторять ответ Касу не пришлось.  
Сэм услышал.

– Доктор Робинсон, а можно меня усыпить так, чтобы я видел кошмары, но не мог от них проснуться.  
– Мы можем попробовать, Сэм? Но зачем?  
– У меня возникла теория. Что если я смогу пережить все свои кошмары во сне, они перестанут меня преследовать?  
– Да, но велика вероятность того, что произойдет ровно наоборот. Твоя тревожность еще больше возрастет, и ты вообще не сможешь спать. Кроме как под тяжелыми препаратами, которые попросту будут тебя отключать. Ты уверен, что хочешь, так рискнуть?  
– Да, док.  
– Хорошо, Сэм. Я обсужу это с коллегами.  
– Я буду ждать.  
Чуть позже его пригласили на собрание. Убедившись, что пациент вменяем, ознакомлен со всеми рисками и отдает себе отчет о последствиях, врачебный консилиум разрешил проведение эксперимента.

Сэма усыпили на двадцать четыре часа в специальной палате, где к нему подключили десятки датчиков и приборов. Фиксирующих глубину его сна и показания сердечной мышцы, подвижность зрачка под закрытыми веками и потоотделение кожи. Электроэнцефалограф непрерывно вел запись. А за пультом неотлучно дежурили врачи, следя за показаниями и добавляя в капельницу строго выверенную дозировку лекарств, чтобы поддерживать пациента в нужной фазе сна.

 _Он выродок, игрушка Азазеля, напоенный демонской кровью, что давно смешалась с его собственной. Он проклятый. Его мать и девушки мертвы. Последняя – демон, удобная фляжка с необходимым напитком. Кровь и демоны. Демоны и кровь. Сила наполняющая его. Аластар, великий палач ада, пал от нее. Как и Лилит, начав Апокалипсис. Он идеальное вместилище Люцифера, что убьет всех, развязав Армагеддон. Ему место в клетке, но король ада вытаскивает его оттуда, возвращая на землю. И он снова убивает людей и тварей, не жалея ни о чем. Не раз подставил брата. Позволил укусить его вампиру. Он не видит лица Дина, скрытого дымкой, или не может вспомнить. Еще глубже в воспоминания. Замахивается на брата. Снова и снова. Перешагивает через него, оставляя Дина на полу, в крови. Вбивает его в капот машины. И готов убить. Он – чудовище!  
_  
Показания приборов еще раз прыгнули, и Сэм проснулся. Санитары помогли ему сесть, врачи снимали жизненные показатели с пациента. По данным учета – стало хуже, чем до начала эксперимента. По внешним – складывалось впечатление, что Сэма Винчестера вырвали из окопа в горячей точке, а не разбудили спустя сутки в клинике на кушетке. Изможденный вид, легкий тремор рук, тяжелый чуть расфокусированный взгляд, сильная слабость – не все симптомы объяснялись лишь воздействием лекарств. В дальнейшем продолжение эксперимента стало признано нецелесообразным. 

Сэм замкнулся в себе. В последующих беседах с врачом он не проявлял интереса обсуждать пережитое или желания знать о чем-либо. Касалось ли этого его данных по здоровью, изменении лекарственных средств, событий происходящих в мире или в клинике. Ничего не хотел знать и о своем знакомом. Тенью выходил он ненадолго из палаты и снова запирался в ней. Камера отслеживала, как Сэм сидел, долго уставившись в одну точку, иногда всматриваясь во что-то, иногда словно ведя беседу. Засыпал и вскакивал. Засыпал и метался на кровати. Засыпал и кричал во сне. Или не ложился спать вовсе.  
Робинсон отмечал, что нынешнее поведение Сэма схоже с поведением в период, когда он только поступил в их клинику. Изначально пациент вообще ничего не помнил, затем за ним пришли кошмары. Сейчас складывалась похожая картина. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что он о них забыл, а теперь они вернулись, но все же Сэм научился переживать их не так остро. Человек почти ко всему может привыкнуть. Досадно, что этот эксперимент так отбросил их назад.

Кастиэль встретил Сэма в коридоре. Ангел специально встал пораньше ради этого, подозревая, что Сэм все же выходит из палаты, но только когда все спят. И не ошибся. Сэм возвращался из спортзала, когда он так удачно его перехватил.  
– Ты избегаешь людей, Сэм?  
– Кастиэль, я монстр.  
– Сэм, если бы ты им был, зачем бы Дин тебя спасал? Зачем бы жертвовал собой раз за разом.  
– Я задаюсь этим вопросом постоянно, вспоминая подробности все лучше и полней, и не нахожу ответа.  
– Нет, Сэм. Ты был лишь пешкой в игре сильных. Ты и брат. Но вы сумели выдержать все.  
– Не уверен в этом.  
– Так вспомни обо всем!  
– Кас, мне уже по горло хватило воспоминаний, – Сэм сделал шаг, чтоб уйти, но ангел перегородил дорогу, хватая за руку.  
– В которых сотни монстров, но нет лица Дина. Ты так хочешь это все и оставить?  
– А может я не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза? – рванувшись, Сэм освободился и торопливо ушел.

Риз нравился Сэм. Тем более на ночных дежурствах приятнее побеседовать с кем-то, чем листать очередной журнал. Разумеется, в одну смену с ней заступали и другие санитары, с кем можно было когда угодно поболтать, но ночью они предпочитали делить вахту. Двое дежурят, двое отдыхают. Затем меняются. Джейс и Алек попадая в смену, всегда заступали на один пост и отсыпались уже после работы, а ей приходилось в эти дни нередко дежурить одной. Ибо ее напарница ускользала на всю ночь в докторский кабинет.  
А Сэм часто не спал ночью. Иногда случалось так, что они беседовали, а один раз вообще проболтали полночи. Сэм, не смотря на амнезию, знал много интересного. Изредка он подменял ее за мониторами, и Риз устраивалась рядом в кресле, подремать хоть недолго. Но последнее время Сэм, лишь кивал ей, скупо улыбаясь, и проходил мимо. Поэтому девушка удивилась, когда услышала его «привет». Риз подняла глаза.  
– Не спится? – он стоял рядом и не спешил уходить.  
– Нет, Сэм, еще как спится. Вчера кузина день рождения праздновала, а с утра смена. Что спала, что не спала почти. Да еще головная боль. Ой, это не то, что ты подумал! – девушка весело улыбнулась. – Я не пила, я с ребенком ее сидела. А кузина полночи где-то куролесила. А ее малышке семь месяцев и у нее зубки режутся.  
– Ясно, – Сэм обошел пост и, подвинув ближе кресло, пересадил в него девушку. – Отдохни, Риз, ничего не случится. Я покараулю.  
– Спасибо, – счастливо улыбнувшись, девушка закрыла глаза и совсем скоро задремала.  
На этаже было спокойно. Пощелкав всеми тумблерами, Сэм заглянул в каждый уголок. Джейс и Алек как обычно отключили у себя камеру. Риз же просто изменила обзор у своей, чтобы сам пост не попадал в объектив. Сэм посмотрел, как спал ангел, и снова вернулся мысленно к их беседе. Он уже тысячу раз думал об этом: почему Дин так поступил? Или любовь слепа, и он видит в нем лишь брата, не замечая монстра?  
– Дин, Дин, Дин… Как бы я хотел узнать это от тебя, а не от Каса. Не от его «Дин говорит».  
Электричество на секунду дало сбой. Возле ближайшей к нему камеры появилась тень. Человеческая фигура, словно сотканная из нитей серого.  
– Дин? – Сэм впился глазами в монитор.  
Фигура кивнула.  
Сердце перекачивало кровь в ускорившемся темпе.  
– Неужели, я того стою, брат?  
Фигура сжала ладонь в кулак и приложила его к груди, а затем кивнула снова.  
Свет вновь погас и почти сразу включился. На мониторах больше никого не было. Но Сэм довольно улыбался.  
Он сегодня впервые увидела Дина. 

– Доктор Робинсон, я хотел бы повторить эксперимент.  
– Не думаю, Сэм, что это возможно.  
– А я не вижу никаких причин, что могли бы этому помешать.  
– Сэм, ваше состояние ухудшилось.  
– Да, но сейчас оно улучшилось. Значит, мы можем повторить.  
– Зачем? Чтобы его вновь ухудшить?  
– Доктор, вы как никто знаете, что иногда пациенту нужно перетерпеть неприятные ощущения, чтобы после поправится.  
– Сэм, я не думаю, что этот пример тут уместен.  
– Док, а я думаю, что за столько лет, мы не сильно продвинулись в моем лечении. И теперь есть хоть какой-то сдвиг. И его надо делать. Раскачивать лодку. Я либо выгребу, либо утону. Но наконец-то хоть куда причалю. А вы меня только держите на середине пруда.  
– Хорошо, я снова соберу консилиум.

После двухнедельного наблюдения за пациентом эксперимент решено было повторить. Сэм явно показывал положительную динамику.  
«Дин, побудь рядом. Твари мне не страшны, но я боюсь снова не увидеть твоего лица. Просто, если ты меня слышишь… Пожалуйста, Дин»  
«Победи своих демонов и вернись.»  
Сэм облегченно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Вот и все. Он готов. Нырнуть.

_Он ныряет в бассейн за утонувшим ребенком. И спасает стаю вегетарианцев-вампиров от неистового Гордона. Он рыдает о Мэдисон. И вместе с Энди, выручает его девушку и своего брата. Он спасает Дина от пугала. И спасает брата от смерти, найдя жнеца. Он не дает демону прикончить их семью. И борется за жизнь брата до последней минуты. Как и тот за него. Дин Винчестер укрывающий его собой. Латающий собой все прорехи, что он успел сотворить. Поддерживающий и не дающий упасть. Дин, который сгинул в ад, а потом винил себя за то, что оставил брата одного. Дин, что дважды пошел на сделку со смертью – лишь бы вернуть себе брата.  
Я возвращаюсь, Дин. _

А затем наступил сон.

**Эпилог.**

Конечно, Сэм не поспешил поделиться с врачами о полном излечении своей продолжительной амнезии, чтобы те тут же поставили об этом в известность ФБР. Быстро прикинув план побега, Сэм раздобыл бейджик у напарницы Риз и, прихватив Кастиэля, что ждал его в полночь в своей палате, выдвинулся на лестницу.  
Спустившись на первый этаж, они замерли перед небольшим вестибюлем. Двое дежурных и врач. Несомненно, Сэм мог бы вырубить одного и, может, даже успеть дотянуться до второго. Но все-таки это не обычные обыватели, а тренированные санитары обученные скручивать беснующихся психов, и на поясе у каждого висел электрошокер. Что делать? Идти к других выходам, рискуя нарваться на остальной персонал или подождать? Вот доктор, поднявшись, ушел к себе в кабинет. Сэм выжидающе замер. Санитары оставались на месте. Черт. Вдруг сейчас еще другие подойдут?  
– Кас, – Сэм коснулся его руки, но тот завис. Проклятье! Только не сейчас! – Кас!  
Ангел вернул ясность взгляда и обернулся к нему.  
– В чем дело, приятель?  
Кастиэль улыбнулся.  
– Это Дин!  
– Что? – глаза Сэма распахнулись от удивления.  
– Да, твой брат спрашивает: нам не надоело здесь находиться? Если что он ждет нас возле ворот.  
Сэм решительно обернулся на дежурных. Но те, словно почувствовав его настрой, все одновременно встали. Один из них пошел на обход, а другой скрылся на пару минут в комнате персонала. Не теряя времени даром, беглецы рванули к дверям.

***

Мотор Детки довольно урчал, а руки привычно сжимали руль.  
Кастиэль на заднем сидение машины молчал и радостно улыбался. Даже без ангельских сил он сумел справиться со своей задачей. Может еще и рай получится вернуть обратно. Надо подумать.

***

– Почему ты вернулся, Сэм? Захотел вспомнить, ну и..?  
– Если бы у меня был просто выбор уйти или остаться, я бы ушел, Дин.  
– Но…  
– Но один придурок поставил на кон рядом с моей жизнью свою. А этого я не мог допустить. Я не хочу таких жертв, Дин. Не желаю, чтобы ты за меня умирал.  
– Так не умирай, идиот.

июнь 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All pictures found on tumblr


End file.
